


The Rolling Stone Interview

by Raine_Wynd



Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Interviews, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Pitfall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 16:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16664413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd
Summary: Another interview with a print magazine.





	The Rolling Stone Interview

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Her Mother's Daughter](https://archiveofourown.org/works/968622) by [Raine_Wynd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raine_Wynd/pseuds/Raine_Wynd). 



> I wrote this five years ago and could've sworn I posted it, but apparently I didn't. :-) Meant as a prequel to Her Mother's Daughter.

**Where Are They Now – The Jaeger Pilots**

**An Exclusive _Rolling Stone_ Interview**

_Where were you when the last kaiju was killed? is the question of a generation. In the years since, the world has not seen much of the heroes who made it happen, who have become notoriously private. Rolling Stone was granted exclusive access to the quartet in advance of the anniversary of the decisive battle. Here is the interview._

Part One: Marshal (Ret.) Hercules “Herc” Hansen

At fifty-two years old, Hercules “Herc” Hansen is the world’s oldest living jaeger pilot and the last marshal of the Pan Pacific Defense Corps. A decorated career soldier who quickly distinguished himself in the Royal Australian Air Force as one of its top helicopter pilots, Herc was one of the first test pilots for the jaeger program, a feat that labeled him “universally compatible” and made him a name to remember. He rose quickly in the ranks of the PPDC, testing every model of jaeger ever produced, and successfully piloted two jaegers – the Mark III, Lucky Seven, with his brother, Scott; and the Mark IV, Striker Eureka, with his son, Chuck. Chuck and Herc hold the record for most kaiju ever killed in a single jaeger with the same two pilots, with ten to their name.

Together with Stacker Pentecost, Herc helped plan the final assault on the Breach – “Operation Pitfall”, a risky, nuclear-fuelled attack on the source of the kaiju threat. The original plan would’ve put both Hansens in Striker Eureka for that final, almost guaranteed-to-be-a-suicide run – but a broken arm put Herc out of commission, and Marshal Stacker Pentecost in his place. The logistics of that operation have been hotly debated for years. Some have argued that more jaegers should’ve been ready and that the UN shouldn’t have cut funding to the jaeger program in favor of the Coastal Wall Project.

“Was I in favor of that wall? Hell no. I saw what the kaiju could do to a jaeger; I’ve got the scars to prove it,” Herc says now. “The result is what matters to me. What would people rather have – the kaiju still beating down our coastlines or no kaiju? We won. How we got there, when the UN cut our funding, when no more jaegers were being built, no more pilots were being trained, when we only had four jaegers left – you’d think people would be happy that we even got there at all.”

Seven years after the closure of the Breach, Herc has moved on to his next project: serving as president of the Pan Pacific Oceanographic Research Group, the civilian organization that grew out of what was left the PPDC when it was officially disbanded, and being a grandfather.

 “We still have a need to monitor to the Breach,” he says somberly. “Towards the end, we learned that the kaiju were adapting to our tactics and evolving to counter our weapons. Hell, they sent us a Category 5 kaiju – the first ever. We cannot afford to be complacent. Some people might call us crazy for wanting to continue doing this, but I’d rather be called crazy than be dead.” Almost unconsciously, his gaze strays to his son, sitting nearby.

Herc was called crazy for being willing to risk his son in a jaeger, much less allow Chuck to be in one at sixteen – but as he pointed out then, Chuck had the drive, the talent, and the passion for it. Their joint success in Striker Eureka only added fuel to the fire. The fact that Chuck barely survived the last mission and is now disabled only seemed to prove, to some, that Herc should’ve never let him pilot – but both Hansens swear that some things are fixed points. “I’d have become a jaeger pilot either way,” Chuck said in an interview shortly after the Breach was closed. “Might’ve had to wait a bit longer, yeah, but I’m my father’s son; it would’ve been impossible for me not to try. I grew up watching my old man and my uncle climb in a jaeger – the only paths I saw then were to become a jaeger pilot, be a tech, or walk away entirely. I couldn’t walk away at fourteen – and sure, I could’ve waited until I was eighteen, but nobody could guarantee we’d still have a world then. I knew what the risks were when my old man climbed into a Mark I jaeger, and I have no regrets. I wanted to fight, to do what I knew I could do well so no other kid went through what I did with my mom.”

Now, Chuck shakes his head. “My old man’s a worrier,” he says, and sounds roughly fond, but the look they share is equal parts amused and affectionate. “But as I told Raleigh once, I like my life. If Stacker hadn’t shoved me into an escape pod, I’d be dead – but he wanted to die in a jaeger, and he knew I didn’t. So I won’t be running a marathon or piloting a jaeger again – I never wanted to do the first one, and the second, well –” He grins. “I wanted to do something else after we got rid of the kaiju. Just never really figured out what.”

Pan Pacific Oceanographic Research Group’s secondary mission, after monitoring the Breach, Herc explains, is “to study how the closure of the Breach affected ocean life. It’s been amazing to see how fish populations have begun to rebound, along with the expected mutations due to radiation and kaiju blue exposure.” Herc grins. “Never thought I’d see the day I’d get excited over fish, but here we are.”

“Correction: you’d never shut up about it if we let you,” Chuck adds dryly. There’s a large mixed-breed dog lounging by his feet, the only visible concession to Chuck’s disabilities; his braces are hidden under his loose cargo pants.

“And who was telling me the ROV spotted sharks, hmm?” Herc shoots back, amused. The tension that once existed between the two appears to be gone, and I ask about it.

Chuck laughs. “Marshal Pentecost called me an egotistical jerk with daddy issues, and he was right. Best thing I ever did was Drift with him. I honestly expected to die with him, but he had other plans, like honoring a promise to my dad.” Chuck looks over at his father, who just shakes his head. Clearly, this is an old story to them at this point. “Having Kaido just hammered home what I already knew – when you’re a parent, and you love your kid, you’ll do anything to make sure they have a better world.”

Initially thought to be the product of Mako Mori and Raleigh Becket’s brief marriage, Kaido was publicly acknowledged as Chuck’s daughter earlier this year, something that came as a surprise only to those who hadn’t watched the triad of Mako Mori, Raleigh Becket, and Chuck Hansen develop. Chuck is quick to say that Kaido’s more Raleigh’s than his – “she’s at that stage where she only wants one person, and that’s Raleigh, especially since his Japanese is better than mine. Mako keeps telling me I speak Japanese with an Australian accent and it mangles things up.”

When asked if he minds seeing his daughter favor Raleigh, Chuck laughs. “She’s got good taste. She’ll come round eventually, I’m told.”

It’s clear that their relationship is complex. Scandal rags have gone on at length about Mako and Raleigh’s six-month marriage, calling Chuck a homewrecker, but Chuck laughs off that accusation. “They’d say that about Raleigh if I’d married Mako; I lost the coin toss, so he got to marry her instead. If they allowed three people to get married, we’d probably wind up being the first in line to do it.” Chuck grins, completely unashamed. “Mako and I go back to when we were sprogs together in a Shatterdome and had to rely on sign language to make each other understood. Raleigh’s just the glue that holds us together. Mako’d kick my ass if she thought I was fucking something up, and that’s if Raleigh didn’t get to me first.”

I ask Herc what he thinks of the triad, and Herc grins. “My son’s never done anything in half measures, and he’s happy. Mako is like a daughter to me. For a while there, Stacks and I were terrified our kids would wind up copilots. Mako and Raleigh are happy, and who am I to judge? The Drift creates matched pairs – you can’t take Raleigh without Mako and vice versa. Even if Chuck was only involved with one of them, he’d have to figure out how to be friends with the other. I’m supposed to be scandalized that Chuck’s involved with two people, but all I see is the love and respect. Nobody understands the effect of long-term drifting with other people like other jaeger pilots. If it were anyone else, I might have bigger reservations – but it’s not.”

The complex relationship extends to the work they’re doing. Together, the four surviving jaeger pilots – the last of their kind – run what is now the world’s largest oceanographic research facility. Mako Mori serves as head of research operations, collaborating with universities and oceanographic institutions to launch expeditions. Chuck Hansen is vice president of operations and training. When asked what Raleigh’s role in the PPRG is, both of the Hansens laugh.

“Mediator,” Herc offers. “Nominally, he’s my assistant, but –”

“Right now, he’s being dad to our daughter,” Chuck finishes. “He still manages to involve himself in everything.” He grins. “If you’d told me what my life would be like when we won against the kaiju, I’d have sworn you were smoking something. But some things haven’t changed. I still have my dad bossing me around. I still have my best friend trying to prove to me that old doesn’t mean obsolete. Mako always believed the Mark III’s were the best jaegers ever built.” Chuck shrugs. “She had a point. Now she’s applying what she knows about jaeger tech to some of the old ROVs and submersibles, trying to improve them so that they can do more. It’s still robots and who pilots them, just without aliens trying to take over the planet.”

Chuck is enthusiastic as he talks about the new research submersible they’re launching next week. Outfitted with the same underwater shielding that allowed Gipsy Danger and Striker Eureka to walk to the Breach, it’s a state-of-the-art model that has been years in the making. Funded by a grant from the Australian government, it will be operated by a team of scientists from the University of Sydney. Chuck will not be taking part in any of the underwater activities, even from the safety of a fully protected submersible.

“The pressure would be too much for my body, even in a protected ship,” he admits. “If I wasn’t a stubborn bastard, they’d have amputated my legs here –” he indicates a spot at mid-thigh “– and issued me prosthetics.” Instead, he has braces on both legs and a service dog to help him with balance. “Nah, I’ll leave that kind of stuff to the experts. I’d be going a little crazy, not having the ability to control at least 50% of what’s going on.” He grins.

I ask Chuck what he thinks of the award Australia is presenting to his father in recognition of his service. “Overdue,” comes the instant reply. “He’s the last surviving jaeger pilot from the first generation [of jaeger pilots]; he’s the only one who can claim he’s operated a jaeger from every generation. Most of the other Mark I pilots either died in combat or of radiation poisoning. The thing that saved my dad was sheer luck of the draw – he got into one of the last Mark Is ever made, which had the best shielding, the best anti-radiation protocols. The only question is why it took so bloody long for someone to see what a hero my dad is.”

The Hansens share a look; Chuck rolls his eyes. “I’m grateful, even if he isn’t. Being put on a podium and asked to define what he did isn’t my dad’s gig.” Chuck flashes a grin. “But yeah, I’m happy they finally did it. I’m proud to be Australian, and I’m proud to be my father’s son.”

After the ceremony, Herc makes time for the final part of our interview. We sit down in the living room of the sprawling house he shares with Chuck, Raleigh, and Kaido. “Other people would find it awkward to be living with their in-laws,” Herc begins, seeing my surprise. “Chuck and I Drifted too long to be entirely comfortable not sharing space. Even at our most adversarial, we couldn’t stay apart.”

I ask about the phenomenon of ‘ghost drift’ and if that’s still happening with him and Chuck. Herc laughs. “It’s fading, but it’s still there. Raleigh says that since Chuck and I fought so many battles both in and out of a jaeger together, we’re stuck with being able to feel what the other is feeling until we die. That’s the thing about the Drift – you’re literally going into someone else’s head and trying to use that shared brain to operate a jaeger. It leaves a hell of a mark. Some of the people I drifted with in the early days of the program – they were completely unsuitable for that kind of shared connection. I really hope that the people who want to use a civilian version of the PONS for medical purposes understand the risks they’re taking and have been fully briefed on the impacts.”

When pressed for an example, Herc responds, “There are no secrets in the Drift. If you were twelve and ran over the neighbor’s dog, whoever you Drift with could see that. Any emotionally triggered memory was usually the first thing your copilot saw – happy, sad, indifferent, or otherwise. The downside of being that open is that the moment you take off that headgear, all of your social constructs come back. It becomes difficult to talk about what you saw. Chuck and I didn’t, and it hurt our neural connection, and we argued more as a result. The even greater side effect is that whether you want to be or not, you’re connected to that other person. It takes a strong individual to figure out how to rely on more than just a feeling.”

_Do you think being in love with someone would help with that?_

Herc laughs. “It might. No clue. Sometimes you see someone and you know instantly that you’re drift-compatible. That has little to do with being in love. I’ve drifted with a number of people, but my best connections have been with someone in my family. The deeper the bond, the better you fight.”

_The relationship between your former Rangers is obviously complex._

“At the heart of it, Mako, Raleigh, and Chuck are friends. I am constantly amazed at how that alone keeps them talking to each other, especially on the days when Chuck’s being a right bastard and is pushing everyone’s buttons. Raleigh doesn’t let him get away with it and Mako never really did, which helps.” Herc grins. “They love each other, and they balance each other out. I’m not sure if they’d do as well if they were in a more conventional relationship or one where they had to explain what it means to have been a jaeger pilot.”

Herc leans forward intently. “They’re my family, and I promised Stacker that I’d take care of his daughter. I just wish he was alive to see his granddaughter; he swore that he was going to make the world safe for his grandchildren.” Herc pauses. “I miss him; he was a good friend and a great leader. But I’m sure wherever he is, he’s proud of Mako.”

_What about your own love life? You once said that when the kaiju war was over, you’d consider dating again._

“I’m not ruling it out,” Herc replies. “But I’m not going looking for it either. I’m a workaholic with high standards, and that’s limited who I’m willing to date. Most of the people who’d meet my criteria are driven themselves, and not looking for a partner in life.”

_The PPDC press always painted you as a heterosexual, at times a grieving widower with no time to date. Does this mean that you’re open to your own gender?_

Herc laughs. “I’ve thought about it. You don’t raise a son who’s bi and not wonder – are you missing something?” He chuckles. “I don’t feel like I am, but if the right person came along, I might be inclined to change my mind. Mind you, I’ll be freaking out and my son will probably point and laugh before he helps me through it – he’s always been an asshole that way.” Herc smiles ruefully. “Whoever I fall in love with will have to put up with him getting in the way, for starters. Chuck was my copilot for five years; he knows me better than anyone. Best gift Stacker ever gave me was my son back.”

_Do you have any plans for the future?_

“I’m just trying to take each day as it comes, and not take anything for granted.”

_Any last words?_

“People have asked me if I have opinions on the current state of world politics. I’d be an idiot if I didn’t, but history shows that unless we’re united against a common front, we tend to fall back to being individuals – whether it’s individual people or countries. So I’ll pick my battles while I have the luxury of doing so, and keep an eye out for what monsters might come charging next – whether it’s a return of the kaiju or some manic hoping to use jaeger tech or K-science to wage the next world war. I can’t control everything, and I don’t expect to; I just want to make sure, in whatever way I can, that the world my granddaughter grows up in is one where she can live without fear.” Herc looks me in the eyes and adds, “I’m still a soldier. I’ll be one till the day I die. That doesn’t mean I want to pick up arms again and fight, but I will. If the kaiju come back or if we all turn on each other, if it means protecting my son and my granddaughter and my friends, I’ll be there, guaranteed.”

Part Two: Lieutenant Charles “Chuck” Hansen

Lieutenant Charles “Chuck” Hansen is the world’s youngest jaeger pilot, and it’s been said, its most outspoken critic. I catch up with him in the backyard of his home, where he’s letting his service dog run off excess energy and play with the now-famous mascot of the Striker Eureka team, Max the bulldog.

In deference to the warm weather, Chuck is wearing khaki shorts and a faded olive green t-shirt. The shorts reveal what I hadn’t seen before – the thigh-high titanium braces on both of Chuck’s legs. Though I try not to stare, Chuck catches me.

“Some days I feel like I’m still strapped into a jaeger, wearing these,” he jokes. “But I’ll take this over having no legs at all.”

I ask him how the transition from jaeger pilot to civilian has gone. “So much of my life’s been defined by how well I piloted,” Chuck says. “I fought to be a damn good ranger, the best I could be. I had to redefine for myself what surviving Operation Pitfall meant, because the only person who even thought I could survive was Raleigh.” Chuck smirks. “Raleigh didn’t think he could survive the death of his brother – but he not only took down Knifehead, he kept on living. It makes Raleigh believe that the impossible is possible.”

Many have been surprised to discover that the same individual who made a name for himself with his ego, his arrogance, and his success at killing kaiju has applied those same traits to becoming a successful executive. Chuck shrugs off the surprise. “I’m still fighting sharks. They just come dressed in high-priced suits and wear fancy smiles and talk about how I can’t possibly be right.” He grins. “I never set out to be the guy who won the world by being something I’m not. If the world thinks it’s getting a less-blunt me because I’m somehow supposed to be tempered by my near-death experience, it’s gonna be surprised every time I show up.”

_So many people wondered about your sexuality while you were piloting as a teenager, yet you consistently remained either very discreet or completely disinterested. Which was it?_

Chuck laughs at the question. “Mostly disinterested, which isn’t to say I didn’t find a few people worth chasing. I didn’t want to know what my dad felt about me having sex the next time we Drifted, so that was a huge deterrent. I also didn’t want to be one of those Rangers who got disrespected for what he did out of a jaeger.”

_You were notorious for having a difficult relationship with your father. How has that relationship changed?_

“I used to rely on having the Drift to be able to apologize for being a bratty little shit,” Chuck admits with a rueful laugh. “We’d be dropping into Striker and I’d be saying, ‘I know I said some shit and acted out, I’m sorry, can we go vent our frustration on the kaiju?’ Now I just look at him and he rolls his eyes and we go a couple of rounds with a punching bag. But we talk a lot more, especially about how to raise a kid who, hopefully, will be less like me. I have a feeling I’m doomed on that score, though.”

_How so?_

“Well, for one thing, she gets to grow up with two dads and a mom, plus a grandfather, all of whom were jaeger pilots. Before the kaiju hit, I wanted to be like my dad, piloting those choppers. We’re all praying that Kaido grows up to be something incredibly safe and boring.” He laughs.

_How does your father’s actions differ to you now that you’re having to make decisions for your daughter?_

“It’s incredibly humbling,” Chuck admits. “It was humbling to see it through his eyes in the Drift, and it’s worse now because he’s ‘see, now you get why I kept trying to tell you no.’” Chuck laughs. “I never dreamed I’d be a parent, let alone be able to love two incredible, amazing people at the same time.”

_What you miss about being a jaeger pilot?_

Chuck laughs. “Weird stuff, mainly, that only makes sense to other jaeger pilots, like the sensation that you could see clear to Manila on a sunny day, or how you’d consider it a good day if you weren’t soaked with sweat under your drivesuit and still managed to kill the kaiju.”

_If the kaiju came back, what advice would you give the next set of jaeger pilots?_

“Depends. Did they have warning or we were caught with our pants down? Because if it’s the latter, then clearly those of us who closed the Breach are dead and nobody knows what to do anymore. If those pilots had warning, then they were listening to us already and know how to kick ass.”

_Looking back at the time you spent as a Ranger, are there any memorable moments?_

“One of them is the time we went up against a kaiju and it took ten minutes to kill it, but an hour and a half to travel to where it was.” Chuck laughs. “We were both hoping it would take longer because neither of us wanted to attend a meeting.”

_A lot of people look up to you and see you as a hero. Do you think of yourself as one?_

Chuck takes the time to choose his words carefully. As a jaeger pilot, he was criticized for ‘liking the hero label’ a little too much; despite the fact that his success meant that millions of people never experienced a rampaging kaiju. “Not as much as I once did,” he admits. “If someone wants to think I’m so brave for getting up in the morning on busted legs, then I’ll let you in on a not-so-secret: some days, I wait for my dogs to convince me I should, and some days it takes even more incentive than that. I’m grateful to be alive, and I’m excited about my life, but hero? Only to my sprog when I find her favorite toy when she’s hidden it and can’t remember where.”

Part Three: Senior Jaeger Technician Mako Mori

Mako takes my interview in a conference room of the new organization. She’s the picture of composure as she sits across from me, dressed in a crisp navy business suit that brings to mind the PPDC’s old Class C uniform. I ask her if the resemblance is as deliberate as the blue highlights in her hair and she laughs. “Unconsciously, probably so,” she says. “I’ve spent over half my life in some kind of PPDC uniform; I don’t feel right if I’m not in some shade of PPDC blue.”

Mako talks excitedly about the oceanographic research the new organization is spearheading. It’s clear that she’s comfortable in her new role. I ask her if she misses being in a jaeger.

“I was only a pilot at the eleventh hour,” she demurs. “I would not feel right to say that I miss it, because my experience was not equal to Raleigh’s or Chuck’s. They miss it more than I do; they had more time to get attached to that feeling of accomplishment.”

_Your ‘eleventh hour piloting’ saved the world. From the footage we’ve all seen, you and Raleigh were an amazing team._

“Raleigh’s biggest strength is that core of commitment,” Mako says, smiling. “He genuinely believed we could fight together, so we did. It was an incredible experience; something I wanted to do for a long time, but I’m not sure I’d want to repeat it. It was very intense, emotionally and physically.”

_Why not?_

“Like a lot of people who became jaeger pilots, I wanted to avenge my family’s deaths from the kaiju,” Mako says. “I have accomplished this goal, and made sure that the kaiju don’t come back the same way they came.”

_That sounds like you never want to pilot again._

“If it became necessary, I would of course do my duty,” Mako says easily. “But piloting a jaeger should be the privilege of people who have the mental discipline and physical fortitude to do so. The world as it is stands on the laurels of those of us who have seen and done so much. I would much prefer to see that we are prepared and ready than to assume that I, Raleigh, Herc, or Chuck can climb into any jaeger and do it all again.”

_If your daughter said she wanted to become a jaeger pilot, what will you tell her?_

“Depends on when and whether we had a credible threat. If this peace continues, I’d urge her to continue in a different direction.”

_What do you say to people who think that you are committing sin by being in a triad?_

“They can judge all they want. I helped give them that right when I helped close the Breach. I prefer, however, to think that they might want to consider the ramifications if we’d failed in our attempt. The kaiju would be raging, and they’d be all too busy running for their lives to wonder about mine.”

_Why did you and Raleigh get married?_

Now Mako laughs. “It was an accident. Neither of us knew what we were saying counted as a marriage, given where we were. We were just joking. I’m very glad that Raleigh and Chuck forgave me.”

_So many have wondered why you divorced if you’re still together._

“Relationships are complicated when you’re half of a jaeger pilot team,” Mako says with a smile. “I love Raleigh and Chuck and I love our daughter. The legal stuff is distracting.”

Part Four: Ranger Lieutenant Raleigh Becket

We’re back to the Hansen-Becket house for my last interview. Raleigh’s in the living room, Max the bulldog snoring under one arm. Kaido, I’m told, is being watched by her grandfather.

_How difficult was it to come back and pilot again, not knowing who was going to be your copilot?_

Raleigh takes his time to answer. “Incredibly difficult, and part of me suspected that the reason they came to find me was because I could pilot solo, which meant whatever we were doing was likely a suicide run. Nobody would miss me – much – if I died trying.”

Rumors of Raleigh being dishonorably discharged have swirled for years, adding to the mystery of his disappearance in the wake of his brother’s death. When asked if he was dishonorably discharged, he flashes his trademark grin. “No, it was a medical one. I couldn’t pilot a jaeger, between my arm and my PTSD, and I was convinced I could never have anyone else in my head again.” He grins again. “Good thing I was wrong about that. I’d have missed meeting some very important people – not just Mako and Chuck, but the Kaidonovskys and the Weis. I still wish I’d gotten more than a few hours to spend with them, talking about their jaegers. What they did was incredible.”

Raleigh’s appreciation for his fellow Rangers is deep. From the interviews post-Pitfall, it’s clear that he doesn’t want the world to forget the long roll call of names that helped keep the kaiju at bay for years. “Mako and I – we were the last in a long line of people,” Raleigh says. “I refuse to take credit for defending humanity when I wasn’t in a jaeger, when other pilots were making it look easy. The Kaidonovskys defended the Russian coastline for six years in a Mark I jaeger – a _Mark I_. They did it with radiation poisoning and if they hadn’t been drowned, they would’ve followed us to the Breach. Same thing with the Weis – my head just hurts thinking of a three-way neural bridge, but maybe it’s a triplets thing.”

_What makes you most excited to wake up in the morning?_

“I have a daughter,” Raleigh says reverently, “and she’s the best parts of the two people I love. Watching her discover the world, and not have to learn what the sound of a kaiju warning siren is – that’s a joy.”

_What do you say to people who want to discount what you’re doing now?_

Raleigh considers it before answering. “They’re the same people who’ll be the first to wish we were there sooner when the kaiju attack. I don’t listen to them. I know what I’ve done to save the world, and what I’m doing to make it a better place. If they’re not contributing to the betterment of others, they’re taking pleasure in its suffering, and I don’t have the energy to spare.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback adored!


End file.
